Lost
by HopelessRomantic225
Summary: RKOLegs A night on the town with her friends was the break Stacy Keibler needed, but when her heart gets broken, she runs into someone who is willing to help. Plz RnR! FINISHED
1. Unlost

Lost

A/N: This is my first wrestling fic, and I have only been watching the show for a couple months, and I am not the biggest know-it-all, so go easy on me with your reviews, okay? Please read and review! I am a major RKO/Legs fan. Also, I kinda switch from Stacy's POV to normal narrating, so I hope it's not confusing!

Summary: A night on the town with her friends was the break Stacy Keibler needed, but when her hear gets broken, she runs into someone who is willing to help.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RAW characters. (I wish!!)

"Hey Stacy, you wanna go out tonight? You have been looking glum all day…"

"Huh? What did you say Trish?"

She sighed. "I told you to go home and get ready to go out with Victoria, Amy, and me and Torrie."

"Uh…I don't know…"

"Come on! You haven't been out with us since…forever!" I knew she was right. I had to get out. I haven't done anything for weeks, now that I have a boyfriend.

"I have to ask John ((not Cena)) first…"

Trish gave me a weird look, and said, "You don't have to ask your boyfriend to go out with us! You are a grown woman, Stacy. He can't control you!" Once again, I knew she was right, but my stubborn side got the best of me, and I rolled my eyes. I told her that I would meet her at the club at 8, and then walked off, as fast as my long legs would take me.

As I was getting ready that night, I realized how much of a wreck I looked like. I had heavy bags under my eyes, my hair was disheveled, and my face was pale, and bony. This whole not eating thing was really starting to get to me.

Wearing a long sleeved black sweater, designer jeans, and black high heels, Stacy Keibler entered the club. The heat and passion of young couples radiated throughout the club, and the look of young people making out in a corner, or out on the dance floor just made Stacy feel awful. Using her beautiful brown eyes, she scanned the dance floor for her friends. She spotted Amy and Victoria getting drinks at the bar, and she quickly ran over to them.

"Stacy! You made it!" Victoria screamed over the music. She, obviously, was drunk. Amy just laughed, and put her arm around Stacy's shoulders.

"What would you like, Stace? Just for coming, drinks are on me."

"Nah, I don't want anything."

"You sure…? In case you didn't hear me, drinks are on ME!" Amy was obviously drunk, too.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just gonna go sit down and watch for a while." Amy and Victoria just shrugged their shoulders and went off to find Trish and Torrie.

STACY'S POV

I slowly walked over to the closest table, and sat down just as slowly. I had no energy. I felt tired, and weak, and I was really hungry. John had always commented on how much I weighed, so I kept telling myself I was only doing this to make him happy. As I scanned the club once more, trying to find my friends, I came upon a sight that I only saw in my nightmares.

"John… How could you…?" I asked him, as I came upon his make out session with Dawn Marie ((A/N: I hate the lil slut)). The tears threatened to fall, as I realized he didn't give a damn. He just shrugged his shoulders, and stared me dead in the eye. I felt my legs turn to jello underneath me, as I forced myself to run away. I heard Torrie call my name, but I didn't care. I had to get out of there, and fast. I gave up a lot for him, and now I just wanted to curl up somewhere and never make anyone have to see me again.

As I got in my car, I saw Amy, Torrie, Victoria, and Trish run out of the club. They were chasing after my car as I sped off down the street. I hadn't ever been here, so I had no clue where I was going. Amy had to give me directions to get to the club! I was so shocked, and surprised, that I didn't cry. I couldn't. I physically couldn't.

After a few minutes of driving, I came across some bar. I felt the need to get drunk, after what happened, and it seemed as though I could care less whether or not I would make it home in one piece.

I slowly got out of my car once I was parked, and walked to the bar entrance. As I stepped inside I heard someone call my name. It was none other than the Legend Killer himself: Randy Orton. Randy and I had become great friends over the past couple months, and I really trusted him.

"Hey Stace! What's wrong? You look awful! Are you okay?" He looked so concerned…the more I looked at him the more my heart broke. I couldn't possibly burden him with my problems, no matter how much I trusted him.

"I'm fine, Randy. I'm just lost," I said quietly.

"Come here…you are not okay, I can tell. Let's go sit down, and you can talk to me about it." He led me over to a table, and even when I sat down, I couldn't look him in the eye.

"What's up, Babe?" He always called me "Babe." Even while John and I were dating. Then the thought dawned on me once more, and the image of John and Dawn Marie seeped back into my mind. I was weak, and I couldn't hold in the tears any longer. They flowed freely, and Randy instantly sat by my side. He put his arm around me and held me close. I sobbed violently, and because of the stares we were getting, he led me out of the bar, and towards his car.

Once we got inside, I began to cry harder. All the mixed emotions that were jumbled up all together in my head were coming out, and I couldn't stop them.

"Randy, John cheated on me with Dawn Marie. I went to the club with Torrie, Trish, Amy, and Victoria, and I saw him there. They were making out on the dance floor, and when I confronted him, he didn't even care! Dawn Marie just snickered behind his back, and I just ran away. The girls were running after me but I didn't care. I used all my strength to run, and then I bottled up all my emotions, and now it hurts worse to cry about it!

"I gave up a lot for him, Randy. I trusted him, and I thought we liked each other. He was so honest with me, you know? I told him all my secrets, and he even told me that one of my fears had come to life. He said…" I just rambled on until I realized what I was doing. Randy was looking at me with intense curiosity, and I realized I was about to spill everything. My deepest darkest secret was so close to getting out.

"Babe, you can tell me. I want you to feel comfortable with me. Please…I wanna help you." He pleaded. The tears came freely again, and I made my final decision: Randy could never understand.

"No. I can't. I don't want to burden you anymore, Randy! I don't deserve you! You deserve someone would feels happy with herself, and someone who makes a strong, non-selfish friend! I don't deserve anybody!" I screamed at him, fear, rage, and disappointment filled up every inch of my pathetic soul. I soon began to shake, and by the look on his face I could tell he thought I was right. So, I opened the car door, stepped out, and ran out into the street.

He immediately stepped out of his car, and screamed at me to come back. I wasn't listening, though, and I just continued to stand in the street, waiting for a speeding car to come and end my misery. It was happy hour, and there would be many drunks out there just asking for someone to hit.

Randy was soon at my side again, and he was trying to get me out of the street. I just screamed at him to leave me alone, and before I knew it, he had lifted me up in his arms, even with me kicking, screaming, and crying. He soon set me down on the hood of his car, and with glossy eyes, he stared deep into mine.

"Stacy, I hate seeing you like this. You are breaking my heart into little pieces. Can you please calm down and let me help you. I can't help you unless I know what's going on. You are one of my closest friends, and I want to be able to help. Please, Stace. I'm begging you. Talk to me…"

I had calmed down a little bit while he was talking, so just to make him leave me alone I told him everything…

"John said that I'm heavy, and joked about me gaining weight, and being chubby all the time. When I was a child I had a small problem like that, and therefore I became bulimic. I soon became skinny, and everyone started to notice me more. When my parents found out, they sent me away to some institution, and it took me 4 months to recover. Well, when John mentioned this I began to eat less and less, because I thought I was making him happy. I had failed to do that with Andrew and Scott, so I tried to make up for it with John. I was wrong, apparently…I can't make anyone happy…Everyone will always be disappointed in me…" I put my head down when I was finished. I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"God, Stacy…I…I don't even know what to say…I can't imagine anyone ever saying that to you! You are already so skinny…I feel awful. Where is this John guy? I swear to god I am going to…"

"No!! You can't!!"

"Stacy, I can't just sit around and listen to you tell me about all the people who have hurt you! No one should treat you like that! You don't deserve it! You are a wonderful person, and I am so glad I got the chance to know you. You are absolutely beautiful, and I think I love you!" It all came out in a jumble, but the second he said that, I could feel the both of us tense up.

"Wh…What?" I asked.

He sighed, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It's…It's true. That is why I treasure your friendship so much, Stacy. It's why I call you 'Babe.' I think you are beautiful, and I love to be around you. I know we never actually 'dated,' but…I don't know…I just feel complete around you, and I feel like I can tell you everything. I love you…It was a horrible time for me to tell you, and I swear I would have picked a better time, but it…slipped. I'm just glad you finally know, and that is why I am willing to help you through this! I want you to finally know that I am here when you need me. From the look on your face I can tell you don't feel the same way, and I'm sorry I told you the same day you come out of a relationship with a guy that you really liked. Even though that bastard hurt you, I understand that you might still have feelings for him…"

"I don't…"

He smiled a little. "That's good. Because I don't want you getting mad when I beat him up…"

"Randy…"

"Just kidding. Well, I know it isn't the time, but you know what I mean. Listen, it was stupid of me to tell you that…you weren't supposed to know…But hey, the offer is still there…You know, for having someone to talk to…You wanna meet me inside for a drink?"

I shook my head.

He looked down, and nodded. "Okay then, well, I'll see you later. I'm so sorry…"

And before I could even comprehend what had just gone on, he was walking away. I didn't know what to do. Did I have feelings for Randy? He had always been there when I needed him, and I was going to need a strong man like him to pull me out of the deep pit I was in. I wasn't saying I was going to depend on him, like I was on drugs or something, but he could be there to support me.

As fast as I could, knowing what I had to do, I jumped off his car, and ran towards him. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He had a single tear drifting down his cheek, and I slowly wiped it away with my thumb. We just stood there, with my thumb to his cheek, and our glossy eyes staring deep into the other…I soon remembered what I had set out to do, and I reached my hand up to his neck, and slowly brought it down. A bolt of electricity sped through me as our lips touched, and I could feel the smile forming on his face.

I soon pulled away, and stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"So…does that mean what I think it means?" he asked.

"If you are thinking that I just told you, in that simple kiss, that I think I love you, and that I need your help, then yes. Being with John was just a replacement, or a joke or something. I don't know if I was pretending he was you, and that's why I thought I should try my hardest to make him happy, or what, but I know now that no one can be as sweet as you have been to me tonight, and if anyone were to help me I know it would be you…if you are still willing, that is."

"Of course…but I don't see why you think that you have to please me, or impress me, or make me happy. You already have. Just letting me gaze upon your gorgeous face is enough to make me happy. I want you to know that if I am going to help you through this, then you have to promise me that you won't go to extremes, like what you did with John, just to please me. I love you. That means we have to trust each other, and take care of each other, and that should be enough to make me happy."

"God…what would I do without you, Randy?"

"You would be miserable."

"Hehe…yeah, you are probably right."

"What do you say we go back to my place, and we'll order a pizza to fill that little tummy of yours. We can curl up and watch a movie or something. What do you say, babe?"

"Sounds like the best date I have ever had in my entire life."

"Does this mean you aren't lost anymore?"

"I found my way the second I saw your face."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Only Hope

Lost ch. 2

A/N: Omg thanks for all the reviews!! I really appreciate them! I never really intended to write a second chapter, but because you all want one, this is what I came up with! Enjoy! BTW: This was inspired by that song, Only Hope by Mandy Moore.

My life has all been one big blur…people always told me what to do, and how to live. I always listened to what other people said, and never questioned a thing. With Randy, it was all different.

That night we confessed our love for each other, was the best, and worst night of my life. He drove me back to the hotel all of the RAW superstars were staying in, and once my things were packed, he led me up to his room. We ordered our pizza, and quietly lied together, while watching a movie. I didn't know that the events of that night could make or break our relationship.

"Randy?" I asked. "Do you really love me? Or were you just saying that, so I would trust you?"

Randy seemed very taken aback, therefore he sat up, and gave me a look.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he said accusingly.

"Nothing, I'm just curious, because since then you have been awfully quiet, and every time I try and get a little closer to you, you just…pull away. I don't know maybe it's just my imagination…"

"Yeah I guess so." His sarcastic tone was really starting to make me mad, but the madder I got at the situation, the sadder, and more afraid I got. This is exactly how the fights between me and John went. That's what got me thinking, and I came to the conclusion that mine and Randy's relationship was bound to end up like mine and John's.

"Stacy, I can't believe you think that I would actually do that. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not John! I care about you, but you have to trust me. Just because we hooked up earlier tonight doesn't mean anything."

My body began to tremble, and I continued to be silent as he yelled at me some more. This was definitely not the Randy I knew. Then I remembered: Randy had had more than just a few drinks earlier. He had driven and everything.

"Randy, please, calm down…you're scaring me…" I begged, my eyes pleading with his. I was beginning to tightly grip his pillow, and I was trying as hard as I could to hold back the tears, but they came freely, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"No, Stacy, I won't calm down. You need to understand this." You would think that if I asked him nice enough, and showed his he was scaring me, that he could calm down, and explain everything. That just wasn't the case. He only got louder, and so I did what any other pathetic and weak girl like me would do. I jumped up, grabbed my bag that was all packed, and bolted for the door.

"Oh come on Stacy! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you leave!" I heard him yell after me. But I didn't care. The tears blinded my vision. My entire body was numb with fear, anger, and disappointment. But mostly, I only felt hurt. I had given Randy everything that I was, and he had convinced me that everything I thought about myself wasn't true, and that I was just with someone who didn't deserve me. I believed him, and now I was going to pay for it. All those previous feelings I had felt before about myself soon came rushing back, and I realized that I didn't deserve anybody.

My thoughts were soon interrupted, when I realized my feet weren't touching the ground anymore. I was flying, and then the loud smack of my head hitting the corner of a step made everything go black.

_Love is always_

_Patient and kind_

_It is never jealous_

_Love is never boastful_

_Nor conceited_

_It is never rude or selfish_

_It doesn't take offense_

_It is not resentful_

_Love takes no pleasure_

_In other people's sins_

_But delights in the truth_

_It is always ready to excuse,_

_To trust, to hope_

_And to endure whatever comes_

XXX

I slowly awoke with a loud buzzing in my ear, and a throbbing pain all throughout my body. Unfortunately, I was alive, and I knew exactly what had happened. I didn't deserve to live, and the memories of the moments before I fell would only haunt me, and cause me more pain.

It took my eyes a few seconds to adjust, but from what I could see, Randy was next to me, and it looked like he had been crying. I suddenly became very afraid, and tried to scoot as far away from him as I could. This definitely startled him, and he reached forward.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed. My tears, from both my emotional and physical pain, streamed down my face, as I moved as far as I could go on the hospital bed.

"Please, Babe, can we please talk?" He begged. That made me settle down a little bit, and at least let him hold my hand. The tears stopped, and I had quit moving. A deadly silence settled over us, and I saw the pain in his eyes. They were glossy, and a few tears had already spilled over his perfect tanned cheeks.

"You have no idea how sorry I am Stacy. I…I can't even find words to describe how sorry I am right now. I…I don't know what the hell happened last night. I don't know what came over me, and I don't know why I did what I did. I love you, Babe. I…maybe it was because I was drunk…but I swear to you, what I said in the parking lot…Every bit of it was true. There was not one lie in what I said. You don't deserve someone who will treat you like I did last night…God, Stace…You deserve someone who will treat you like a princess. You deserve everything…

"Now, I know I can't give that to you…but I am willing to try! I feel absolutely horrible…God, I just want to scream, you know? Because of me, you are hurting. Physically _and_ emotionally. I…I know there is a chance you won't forgive me, but I am begging you Stacy. Give me another chance. I love you so much Babe…" And then the Legend Killer, the ever-so-tough Randy Ortonhad reached his breaking point. Not only were tears running down _my_ face, but he was bawling like a baby.

_So I lay my head back down…_

_And I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours I pray,_

_To be only yours_

_I know now,_

_You're my only hope._

He laid his head on my left leg, and I softly stroked his hair, and kept whispering to him everything would be okay. I didn't really know for sure if everything was going to be okay. I wasn't even sure if I would forgive him or not.

_I'm giving you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

**A/N: Welp, there ya go! Just a couple quick disclaimers…the poemish type thingis a scripture from the New Jerusalem Bible. I got it from my "A Walk to Remember" soundtrack case. If any of you hasn't seen the movie, or heard the soundtrack, YOU SHOULD!!! Especially if you are into chick flicks like me… : )**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!**


End file.
